1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for allowing a person to safely step off from and onto a climbing track when crossing onto a platform, the roof of a structure, a landing or when leaving or entering a shaft. The device has a guide rail for guiding a catching device, onto which a person negotiating the climbing track can be secured, and an extension piece of the guide rail at the top end of the guide rail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The accident prevention regulations stipulate that for ladder ends against roof edges, roof slopes or shafts the ladder must project by 1 m. A ladder with such a projection is known from DE-U-88 09 386. The projection or the extension is arranged swivellable about a vertical axis at the top end of the ladder. This device is not suitable for dormer windows or shaft coverings, as the shaft covering or the skylight would collide with the projection. For shaft coverings and skylights, the projection was housed separately up until now and attached to the top of the ladder when being used.